Being True
by likemycoffee
Summary: Sequel to 'The Beginnings of an Affair' Sam and Gene are together but can they ever be happy? Slash. Sam/Gene; Gene/Missus.
1. Chapter 1

When Sam woke up that morning he would have been afraid that it was all a dream but for the two scotch glasses on the coffee table and the memory of Gene's soft kisses on his lips.

He found it hard to keep the spring from his step as he made the way towards CID. Pushing open the main doors he turned, out of habit, towards Gene's office door. He was surprised to see it open.

Smiling to himself, Sam poked his head in the door and saw Gene at his desk with his head down over some paperwork.

He coughed slightly and Gene looked up, his face transforming instantly into a smile.

'Morning,' Sam greeted him as he moved towards his desk.

Gene pushed his chair back and stood up to meet Sam.

'God you're a sight for sore eyes.'

Sam laughed.

'You only saw me a few hours ago.'

'Yeah, but I've been wanting to do something.'

Gene placed his hands on Sam's hips and kissed him soundly.

'Mm,' Sam moaned as Gene pulled away. 'What are you doing here so early?'

'Catching up on paperwork,' Gene said as he returned to his seat.

'Is that all?'

'Well, I might have been hoping that you'd get here ridiculously early like you normally do and I'd be able to feel you up a bit before everyone else gets here.'

Sam grinned and moved to straddle Gene's lap.

'Feel away,' he whispered kissing Gene again.

Ten minutes later they were lying on Gene's small settee, kissing passionately. Gene was on top and he was working on un-tucking Sam's shirt so that he could touch his skin.

Sam broke off the kiss.

'We should stop this now,' he said as he began to kiss Gene's neck.

'Yeah we really should,' _finally inside his damn shirt. _

'Don't start something we haven't got time to finish,' _God yeah, just keep doing that. _

'God Sammy...'

The outer doors banged suddenly, announcing an arrival in CID.

'Chris, will you stop being such a div.'

'I was only saying.'

Gene was on his feet in an instant. Smoothing the crumples out of his shirt and brushing his fingers through his hair.

Sam straightened out his shirt with a speed that amazed Gene, who after all had been spending the last five minutes trying to free it from those ridiculously tight trousers.

Sam tried to school his features into a neutral expression rather than one resembling a rabbit caught in headlights.

Gene took a deep breath and stepped out of his office, closely followed by Sam.

'Morning Guv, morning Boss,' Chris and Ray greeted them both.

'Morning,' Sam replied sheepishly avoiding eye contact with both men. 'Er, Guv – I'm just going to go and sort out that thing that you wanted me to sort out ok?'

'Um – yeah, yeah that's fine Sam. You go and take care of it. I'll see you later about that other thing.'

Sam bolted for the door and made his escape.

Gene lingered in the doorway of his office for a moment; Ray and Chris were regarding him with mildly curious looks before retreating back into his office.

'What's up with those two?' Ray asked.

'Dunno,' Chris replied.

When Sam left the office he quickly found himself in the men's toilets.

He was in a state of panic. That had been close, too close. All it would have taken was for Chris or Ray to stick their head in the Guv's office and it would have been all over.

Sam splashed some water on his face and tried to calm down. They were going to have to be more careful. They couldn't risk being caught in a compromising position, particularly at work.

Gene was right; they'd be kicked off the force if they were discovered. What would he do if that happened? He couldn't worry about that. They wouldn't get caught as long as they were careful.

Sam gazed at his reflection in the mirror and tried to focus on his breathing. He remembered the feeling of Gene's weight on top of him, pressing him into the settee and he smiled, only a few more hours and they'd be able to slip back to Sam's flat and finish what they'd started.

'_Sam, Sam can you hear me? It's Mum.' _

Sam closed his eyes and listened to the comforting voice.

'Mum?'

'_Sam, the Doctor says your brain is showing signs of increased activity. You're fighting in there aren't you love. I know you are. You're going to come back to us. I'm not giving up on you, Sam. Don't you give up on us either. I love you.'_

Sam sighed. He was fighting to get back to them. He wanted that more than anything. He wanted to wake up, didn't he? Did he? If he woke up now and all this turned out to have been a dream, a coma fantasy... no, this was a coma fantasy. He was in a coma and none of this was real. Was it?

By 6pm the office was empty, with the exception of Sam and Gene. They had both been careful to keep their distance, since the incident that morning. Gene had been holed up in his office while Sam mostly stayed at his desk.

Sam grinned as the last DC left for the night. Once the door closed firmly behind him, Sam jumped to his feet and made his way to Gene's office. He was about to open the door when he heard Gene's voice talking softly,

'Yes love... no I might be a bit late tonight... just work to catch up on... no... love I haven't forgotten.'

Sam felt his chest tighten; Gene was talking to his wife. From the sounds of it, making excuses as to why he'd be late home.

'I'll get it all sorted tomorrow love, I promise... Ok... yeah, I'll see you later... love you too.'

Sam heard Gene replace the handset but the words still rung loud in Sam's ears.

'_Love you too.'_

He shook himself. He had no right to feel upset about this, he was the one Gene was having an affair with after all. He had no rights to the moral high ground. He opened the door and walked in.

Gene seemed to be staring off into space for a moment but then he saw Sam and a smile lit up his face.

'Everyone's gone,' Sam said softly.

'Have they?' Gene grinned. 'Then I suppose we'd better go too.'

They drove to Sam's flat in comfortable silence. Gene let his hand rest on Sam's thigh as he made his way through the Manchester streets. Sam smiled and placed his own hand on top of Gene's.

As soon as they were behind closed doors, Gene grabbed hold of Sam and pushed him up against the wall, he kissed him hard.

'God Sammy,' Gene said when he surfaced for air, pressing their bodies together; feeling Sam's erection and letting Sam feel his. 'You have no idea what you do to me.'

Sam moaned as Gene began to suck gently at his neck.

'All bloody day long you've been teasing me... sucking on that pen lid.'

Sam chucked.

'You noticed then?' He had been sucking on his pen lid, it was a habit he'd developed since he'd given up smoking, but he hadn't been aware of the effect it was having on Gene. Hmm this was interesting. He'd have to remember that.

'Damn right, you have no idea how much time I could spend watching you Sammy.'

'Stalking me, are you?' he teased.

'I gave you the desk by my window for a reason you know.'

Sam growled and flipped them so that he was the one pressing Gene into the wall.

'Dominant today,' Gene groaned.

'What were you thinking about, then, when you were watching me suck the pen lid?'

'Sammy...'

'What were you thinking, Gene?' Sam's voice was playful, mischievous. 'Were you imagining it was your cock?'

'Yes,' Gene breathed.

'I want you to say it,' Sam teased. 'Tell me Gene, do you want me to suck your cock again?'

'God, yes.'

'Then ask nicely.'

Gene Hunt was a man who did not beg. He was used to taking what he wanted and he never let himself be controlled or manipulated. But he looked into Sam's eyes and saw such a depth of emotion there. He realised that Sam wasn't asking because he wanted to control Gene, he didn't want to manipulate him.

Sam wanted to be his equal.

Gene found that sexy as hell.

'Please Sam,' he found himself saying. 'Please will you...?'

'Yes,' Sam groaned and immediately dropped to his knees.

Gene thought he had never seen anything more erotic than that sight; Sam on his knees, cheeks hollowed, totally engrossed in bringing Gene pleasure.

'Fuck Sammy,' he moaned as Sam took him all the way down his throat, 'oh Jesus. Sam, I'm going to come.'

Sam began to do that humming thing again and that was it. He was shooting down Sam's throat.

'Oh my God,' he gasped after Sam released his cock and stood up, taking Gene in his arms and guiding him towards the bed.

They both lay down on their sides, the only way they could both fit, facing each other. Gene wrapped his arms around Sam.

'I don't know where you learned to do that, Sammy, but I'm glad you did.'

Sam grinned.

'What does it – you know. What does it taste like?'

'Strange at first,' Sam replied. 'I suppose it's an acquired taste, not everybody likes it.'

'But you do?'

'I do, it's not compulsory to swallow though, Gene.'

'You know a lot about this don't you?'

'There's nothing wrong with enjoying a healthy and varied sex life,' Sam grinned.

'Can I – I mean, I could... do you want...'

'Do you want to suck me off, Gene?'

Gene bit his lip; he wasn't used to feeling this nervous, this uncertain.

He nodded.

Sam unfastened his trousers and pulled them down, exposing his erection. Gene looked at it for a moment.

'It's ok,' Sam whispered.

'Just, I've never done this before, ok.' Gene replied.

'It's easy,' Sam reassured him.

Gene positioned himself over Sam and experimentally licked the underside of his cock.

Sam let out an appreciative moan.

Gene took it in his mouth, just the tip at first and tried sucking it.

'God yeah,' Sam sighed.

Encouraged by Sam's reaction, Gene tried taking in a bit more and then pulling back, like Sam had done for him.

Sam's moans continued.

He swirled his tongue around.

'Ah, just like that Gene, like that.'

'Mmhm,' Gene acknowledged him. As soon as the noise left his throat he felt Sam's cock twitch and become even harder, if that was possible.

'Oh shit.'

Gene smiled to himself. He was the one making Sam moan like that and damn he sounded so sexy. It was such a turn on to hear him moaning like that.

He tried to take Sam further into his mouth but then found himself gagging and having to pull back. How did Sam do that without choking? He'd have to ask him.

He continued sucking and listening to Sam's gorgeous moans building. He knew Sam had to be close to coming.

He was right.

'Gene, I'm going to come... Shit... pull back if you don't want...'

The rest of what Sam said was lost as he was reduced to whimpering moans. Gene pulled back and began to work Sam with his hand until he came.

'Oh God, oh God,' Sam was groaning and then he fell back against the bed.

'Wow, fucking hell Gene that was amazing.'

Gene leaned down and kissed Sam hard, then his eyes fell on the cum that was cooling on Sam's stomach.

'Try it,' Sam whispered, guessing what Gene was thinking.

Gene blushed slightly embarrassed but he leaned forwards and licked at a patch of skin.

It didn't actually taste bad, salty, but not horrible... maybe next time he'd try swallowing.

They lay on Sam's bed, Gene on his back with Sam's head on his chest and his legs wrapped around Gene's. The moment was pretty much perfect for Sam, but the ticking of the clock on the wall kept reminding him that this couldn't last.

'How long can you stay?' Sam whispered, knowing that it had to be approaching nine.

'I need to go soon,' Gene replied.

Sam nodded. He wanted Gene to stay but that was impossible so he didn't ask. He knew Gene was feeling guilty enough without Sam making him feel worse.

It was enough that Gene was here with him now, that he chose to be with him when he could have gone straight home to his wife. Sam couldn't feel bad because the alternative was not having Gene at all and he couldn't bear thinking about that.


	2. Chapter 2

'Gene?'

He stirred slightly but did not wake. Sylvia felt bad, Gene didn't get many days off from work, being the DCI and when he did he liked to have a lie in. She wanted to let him sleep but there was so much that needed to be done.

She shook him again.

'Gene love?'

'Mm?' he mumbled.

'Gene, it's almost 7, Martin'll be here in an hour.'

Gene forced his eyes open.

'Oh bloody hell,' he sighed as he sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Martin Saunders was Sylvia's nephew. He was coming over to help Gene move the furniture from the guest bedroom downstairs into the dining room ready for Sylvia's mother. She was being released from hospital the following day.

'I've made you a bit of breakfast it's in the kitchen.'

'Oh you're a diamond,' Gene grinned, one of Sylvia's fry ups, perfect way to start the day.

Sylvia watched him as he pulled on a shirt and made his way towards the bathroom.

Gene had been working so hard these last couple of weeks and she'd been worried about her mother, they'd had no time to just be themselves.

She couldn't complain though. She'd married a good man. Yes he drank too much sometimes but he was never violent with it, like his father had been and Gene never drank away her housekeeping budget.

They loved each other and she knew he would always take care of her. Still, she sometimes wished that they had more time to just be together.

Gene was eating his fry up at the table when Sylvia entered the kitchen.

'Are you playing darts tonight, love?' she asked as she turned the kettle on.

'It's Friday,' Gene replied.

Sylvia did indeed know that Friday night was darts night and that meant Gene not leaving the pub until kicking out time and arriving home long after she'd gone to bed.

'Why?' Gene asked.

'Oh nothing, it's just – mother's going to be here tomorrow and I haven't seen that much of you lately, I just thought we could have a night in, I could cook us a nice meal and we could maybe have an early night.'

She saw Gene raise his eyebrows in surprise. She understood why, she was never normally the one to initiate sex, but two weeks was an awfully long time.

'Well, it's just – we've got a match coming up,' Gene replied.

Sylvia's face fell.

'Oh never mind then.'

'But I mean I could reschedule. I suppose I could make it for tomorrow night instead, eh?'

'Only if you're sure, love,' she told him. But inside she was buzzing with happiness.

'Of course I'm sure,' Gene replied. He stood up and pulled her into a tight embrace before kissing her.

'I'd better ring the station, love. Let the boys know about the change of plan.'

'Alright then, love.'

Gene left the kitchen and walked down the hall. He felt like banging his head against the wall. Sam was going to be pissed at him now for cancelling their plans but he couldn't let Sylvia down either and she was right, he hadn't been home all that much.

Surely Sam would understand, after all the reason he hadn't been home much was because he was spending so much time with him.

He dialled the station and asked the switchboard to put him through to CID. It was Ray who answered the phone.

'DS Carling.'

'Ray, is Tyler around?'

'Oh, yes Guv, he's right here. Boss,' he heard Ray calling for Sam. 'Boss, it's the Guv for you.'

'Hello,' Sam was trying to keep his tone neutral, but Gene could tell he was pleased to hear from him.

'Sam, are you ok?'

'Yes Guv, we can cope without you for one day, believe it or not.'

Ok so there were people within earshot Sam's end too. This was going to make things harder.

'I know you can, I have every faith in you my little Deputy Dawg, but that's not actually why I'm ringing you.'

'What's up?'

'I need to cancel darts practice tonight, the Missus is kicking up a fuss, y'know?'

Not the most diplomatic way of saying it, but Sylvia was within earshot and he was supposed to be talking to his mate, his work colleague.

Sam fell silent for a moment before speaking again.

'Oh right.'

There it was; the hurt tone that he was responsible for putting in Sam's voice.

'Any chance we can do it tomorrow night instead?'

'Um – yeah that shouldn't be a problem Guv.'

Gene looked over his shoulder and saw that Sylvia was busy washing up and humming along to the radio, she was paying him not attention.

'I'm sorry Sammy,' Gene whispered. 'I'll make it up to you.'

'It's ok, Guv. It's not a problem honestly.' Sam sounded more normal but Gene knew his voice well and he knew the hurt was still there.

'Right, well – I'll see you tomorrow Tyler.'

'Yeah – enjoy your day off Guv.'

Sam put the phone down. Goddamn it this was going to be the death of him.

Sam hung up the phone and walked back to his desk, studiously avoiding eye contact with anyone.

'_For fuck's sake,' _he thought to himself.

So that was his plans for tonight ruined then. Logically, he knew it wasn't really fair to be mad at Gene. Sylvia would get suspicious if he kept staying away from home until all hours of the night.

It was just, they'd been in the first flush of new romance and it had been so easy to forget about the world outside. Sam accepted that Gene couldn't spend the nights with him, but he'd somehow managed to concentrate on the fact that he was leaving and ignore that he was going home to someone else.

Now, it seemed reality was kicking his door down. He'd known what he was letting himself in for; but knowing it and having to deal with it were two different things.

He needed to get out of the office or he was going to go crazy. He told Ray he was going to meet an informant, pulled on his leather jacket and left the station.

Sam walked, not really paying any attention to where he was going, until he found himself in an area that looked vaguely familiar. He rounded a corner and discovered he was standing outside Ethel's Tea Room.

Ethel's Tea Room was a place Sam remembered from his childhood. In the days before McDonald's, his mother used to bring him to this cafe for a treat on his birthday. He remembered Ethel's chocolate cake was the stuff of legend. Comfort food was just what he needed. Sam paused to thank his subconscious for bringing him here and walked in the door.

The smell of tea, coffee and all kinds of food hit him and Sam breathed deep, this was the familiar comforting smell of his childhood. The carpet was the same, the tables and chairs. The blonde woman behind the counter was definitely familiar.

'Mrs Tyler,' Sam greeted his mother with surprise.

She smiled at him.

'Oh, Good Morning Inspector, what can I get you?'

'I – I didn't know you worked here.'

'Been working here a month now,' she told him. 'I've had to get a job since Vic – well, you know.'

Sam nodded.

It went unspoken, since the day Vic Tyler had left and forced her to become a single mother.

'How are you?' he asked quietly, although he knew the answer. He remembered hearing her crying in her bedroom at night when she thought he was asleep.

'I'm alright; I've got to be, for my Sam.'

Sam could see the sadness in his mother's eyes.

'Are you eating?' she asked him. 'It's just, I'm due a break.'

'Oh yeah,' Sam replied. 'Cup of tea and a piece of chocolate cake please.'

'No problem.'

'Do you want to join me?' Sam asked when Ruth brought his order to the table. 'You said you were due a break.'

'Oh,' Ruth shifted uncomfortably for a moment. 'Alright then, if you're sure you don't mind.'

'Course not.'

Ruth fetched a cup of tea for herself and sat down in the chair opposite Sam. She watched as he began to scrape the cream from the top of the cake with his fork. She smiled.

'My Sammy eats his cake like that.'

'I know,' Sam replied. 'I mean – I'm sure he would, it's the best way to eat chocolate cake.'

'Are you always a messy eater, Inspector?'

'Please Mrs Tyler, call me Sam and no – it's just chocolate cake.'

'I'll only call you Sam if you call me Ruth, Mrs Tyler was my mother-in-law,' Ruth smiled. 'It's strange – you and my Sammy both having the same name.'

'_Stranger than you know, Mum.' _

'Isn't it?'

Ruth went quiet for a moment and she seemed to study him.

'Do you think that you'll ever find Vic?' She asked quietly.

'I don't know,' Sam replied, not knowing what else to say to her.

Ruth's eyes filled with tears and she let out a sob.

'Hey,' Sam reached over and took her hand. 'It's ok, Ruth everything's going to be ok.'

'It's so hard,' she cried. 'He just left us. He left us with nothing, me and Sammy. I'm working all the hours I can but I can barely afford the rent and Sammy misses his Dad so much. It breaks my heart. I'm sorry Sam, I don't know why I'm telling you all this.'

Sam squeezed her hand to tell her that it was ok.

'Ruth, I know it doesn't seem like it now, but it will get better.'

'I feel so guilty,' she sighed as she wiped her eyes. 'Sam's lost his Dad and I feel like I can't be there for him because I have to work all the time.'

'Hey, Ruth little Sammy he'll be just fine. You're a brilliant mum and Sam loves you. So don't feel guilty, please. You'll always be there when he needs you. That's what matters.'

Ruth smiled.

'I don't know why, but hearing you say that makes me feel so much better.'

'You will both get through this, I promise.'

'I know,' she replied. 'Look, I should be getting back to work. Thanks for listening to me.'

'Anytime,' Sam replied.

When Sam left the cafe he felt a lot calmer, more able to think clearly. As he walked back to the station he tried to focus on the positives. Gene was going to come over tomorrow night. He hadn't cancelled their plans, he'd just rearranged them. It wasn't such a big deal and he could tell that Gene had been genuinely sorry.

He was stuck in a far worse position than Sam. It wasn't as though he could tell Sylvia he didn't want to spend time with her and Sam was hardly the victim in all of this. Gene had promised to make it up to him. He smiled, thinking of all the creative ways he could get him to do just that.


End file.
